huntersnovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Blayne
'''Andrew "Andy" Blayne '''was a vampire and a main character of Hunters Volume 1. He was working for the ECCO and spying for Damian Clarke. Biography Andy was born to Harold Blayne and his wife in 1970 in New York. His brother Ronan is three years younger than him. Andy's mother was addicted to heroine and couldn't love her children, she felt threatened and stressed by them. In 1973, a few months after Ronan's birth, she tried to drown her youngest son in the bathtub which was the reason for the police to take away the custody from her. The boys then lived with their father who was a huntsman and taught his sons about weapons. In 1994, at the age of 24, Andy was transformed to a vampire by Damian Clarke. He had problems to control himself which is why he killed his father in 1995. If someone asks him about it later, he always says he was "killed by vampires". After his father's death, Andy had big conflicts with Ronan but they made their peace and Andy transformed Ronan into a vampire so he could stay with him. In 2006, Scarlett Edwards kills Andy. After his death, Andy has to stay in the shadowlands, because he was too angry and full of hatred to find peace. He was a shadow soul for four years until the demon Sazael opens the gate between Earth and Shadowlands. He is one of fourteen shadow souls who follow Sazael back to Earth. As a shadow soul on Earth, Andy wants to kill Jude Rivers because he killed his brother Ronan. Before he is able to do that, his former lover Liv Morgan stabs him with a steel pole that Sazael had pulled out of a scaffold to beat Zach Morgan with it. Physical Appearance Andy is of average, slim and sporty build. His face is boyish, soft and he looks very young. Andy has short black hair that he styles in an undercut. His eyes were blue in his human form but as a vampire they become red which is why he wears blue lenses. Andy likes a practical, sporty style of clothes and has pale skin. He is known to look very much like his brother, Ronan. Career Andy started his ECCO training in 2000 and graduated in 2005. His mentor was Estelle Rider. Andy's weapon of choice is a shotgun that he uses very skillfully and sometimes without thinking. Operations * Search for Lacey (vol.1) * Final Showdown of Volume 1 Kills * Michael Clarke (vol.1) Personality Andy is extremely impulsive and, sometimes, has anger issues. He can be quite wayward, especially when he gets angry, and mostly acts before he thinks. Andy is bad at controlling his emotions. Most of the time, Andy acts insensitive but he can also be emotional. He has a nonchalant, cool charm that he mostly uses for flirting with girls. Andy doesn't like talking about his problems and has never forgiven himself for killing Harold. Andy never had problems with betraying or lying to people. He is an amazing actor and liar and obviously quite wily and scheming. He barely does things that have no benefit for himself. His stay in the shadowlands makes Andy become a sociopath. He is full of hatred, extremely angry and violent. Andy screams a lot and hurts himself. When he comes back to Earth, he randomly kills people and shows a sadistic, violent personality. Even Sazael thinks Andy is too wayward for him. Supernatural Powers Andy is a vampire and has the, for vampires normal, powers that come with this species. He is faster and stronger than humans and has a better condition, in addition he has better senses, can do very wide jumps and is able to see at night. Because of the death he died, as a shadow soul he has the ability to have his wounds heal instantly if they can. When he died the second time, there was a steel pole inside of his wound what avoided the healing process and killed him nevertheless. Relationships Ronan Blayne Ronan is Andy's younger brother. They have a very intense bond and Ronan appears to be the most important person in Andy's life. The brothers are loyal to each other and look very much alike. They are always there for each other and Andy tries to avenge Ronan's death. Andy and Ronan tell each other everything and Andy even made Ronan a vampire so that he could stay with him. Olivia Morgan Liv and Andy are colleagues that have been trainees in the same years. They did their exams together and started their agency career in the same year. In the first book, Liv cheats on her boyfriend Jake by having sex with Andy. They do it again later in the book while Liv has a relationship with Juliet. Andy doesn't seem to mind being the "side chick". She later goes on several dates with Andy without starting a real relationship even if he asks her to be her girlfriend. When Liv finds out he is a vampire, she doesn't hesitate to blow his secret even if he was one of her best friends. This might be influenced by her hatred against vampires. Trivia * Andy gets drunk very quickly. * He doesn't like working with the police. * When he needs to calm down, he likes to go to the ECCO armory because it reminds him of his father and childhood. * He considers himself a complete orphan. Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:ECCO Members Category:Agents Category:Hunters Category:Vampires Category:Shadow Souls Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 5 Characters Category:Damian's Pack Category:Male Category:Blayne Family